


Making Ends Meet

by gluedwithgold



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Frottage, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gluedwithgold/pseuds/gluedwithgold
Summary: Jared answers an ad to sell his blood to a vampire. When he meets Jensen, it's so much more than he expected.





	Making Ends Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Sunday Morning Porn Club](http://smpc.livejournal.com/) on LiveJournal.
> 
> This has not been beta-read, because I was a huge procrastinator and didn't start this until the night before it was due. All mistakes are 100% my own!

At least a dozen pairs of softly glowing eyes followed Jared as he made his way from the door to the bar. His shoulders were tense, pushed forward and up toward his ears, and he couldn’t let go, couldn’t relax. He dropped down on a stool and watched the bartender make his way toward him. 

“What can I get you?” the man asked when he finally reached Jared’s end of the bar. His blue eyes flashed for just a moment, lighting up just long enough so Jared knew, like many of the other patrons here, he was a vampire. 

Jared had known about vampires since college, when his roommate’s friend showed off the puncture wounds on his neck, gloating about how he’d made a load of cash selling his blood. Jared didn’t believe it at first, not until the guy hijacked his computer and showed him the websites and ads looking for donors. He’d pushed it to the back of his mind since then. 

It’d been two months since Jared lost his job, and he was about to lose his apartment if he didn’t get some cash in a hurry. He’d had zero luck finding any kind of work, and had no one he could borrow from. He remembered the vampires late one night when he couldn’t sleep, and two nights later he was searching a website’s donor ads. The vampire he was here to meet had offered him enough money to live for a month. 

“A draught and a shot of whiskey, please,” Jared ordered, hoping the alcohol would help him relax. The bartender nodded, turned, and a minute later set the drinks down on the bar. Jared picked up the shot and tossed it back, following it with a swallow of beer. He took a deep breath, and finally gathered the nerve to look around. 

It looked like any other bar, really. Tables and booths scattered around, a jukebox in one corner and a stage in another. There were probably fifty or so people milling around and seated, fairly busy for a Thursday, but not really crowded. Jared found he could pick out the vampires after a few minutes of watching. Aside from the occasional flicker in their eyes – that was something they could control, he’d read about it online – they seemed to have a fluid grace that humans didn’t have. They appeared to move slowly, yet they didn’t, they moved just as quickly as anyone else. Jared tried to find a vampire who matched the description he’d been given, but didn’t see anyone he thought could be the guy. 

Jared turned back to his beer, and startled. A vampire had sat down in the seat next to him as he was scanning the room, and Jared hadn’t noticed. She was tall and slender, with long, flowing red hair. She smiled brightly at Jared when he turned, her eyes flickering for a moment. 

“Hi there,” she said, still smiling, her tongue peeking out to lick her bottom lip. 

“Hi,” Jared said, nodding then lifting his beer to take a swallow. The shot of whiskey was spreading warm through his body now, and his shoulders were starting to loosen, but his gut was telling him to be wary of this woman. 

“What brings you here, gorgeous?” She laid a hand to Jared’s shoulders, long fingers pressing into muscle.

“I’m meeting someone,” Jared said, trying to keep his voice disinterested. 

“Oh… well, it looks like someone is late.” Her lips turned up in a smirk. 

“Not really.” Jared saw the door open in his periphery and turned to watch two women walk through. 

“You and I could have some fun while you wait,” she said, dragging a fingernail up the side of Jared’s neck. 

“Thanks, but I’m good.” Jared took another deep swallow from his beer. 

“Aww,” the woman drawled with a pout, leaning closer and pressing her chest against Jared’s arm. “But you look so… tasty.” 

A chill ran up Jared’s spine as she whispered that last word into his ear, her breath hot. A coil of fear tightened in his stomach and he leaned away from her as much as he could without toppling off the stool. 

“Sorry, but I’m not interested.” Jared turned himself on the stool, knocking his knee on the wood of the bar. 

“Alaina.” A deep voice sounded behind Jared, and the woman jolted away from her. “Leave him alone.” 

The woman made a disgusted snort as she dropped off the stool. 

“Figures.” She flipped her hair over her shoulder. “Have a good night, Jensen.” 

Jared startled at the name – Jensen – the vampire he’d made the arrangement with. He turned around just as the man was sliding onto the now-empty stool, his gaze following Alaina as she disappeared behind a small group of people. 

Jared felt his jaw drop open as he looked at the man next to him. Jensen had given Jared a description of himself, but it didn’t begin to cover it. His hair was nicely styled, tousled into soft spikes on top, trimmed short on the sides. He had a strong jaw, gorgeous full lips and the most stunning green eyes Jared had ever seen. When Jensen turned his gaze to meet Jared’s eyes, unlike every other vampire in the place, his eyes didn’t flash. Jared was kind of disappointed. 

“Jared, right?” Jensen said, smiling and stretching his hand out toward Jared. 

“Yeah. Nice to meet you, Jensen.” Jared took the man’s hand and shook it, surprised at the softness and warmth. He almost regretted letting go. 

“Sorry about Alaina. She’s a bit aggressive.” Jensen shrugged and ducked his head. 

“Well, thanks for the save.” Jared smiled. He was relaxing now, something about Jensen putting him at ease, the fear that had been churning in his stomach draining away. 

“No problem.” Jensen reached up and gave Jared’s shoulder a light squeeze. It was comforting, unlike the touch of the other vampire. “You want to finish your drink before we go up?” 

“Yeah, I– oh, crap!” Jared looked down at his half-empty beer and empty shot glass. “I didn’t think – is this okay?” 

“Sure,” Jensen said, smiling wide, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “I wouldn’t have suggested meeting at a bar if it wasn’t. I’m guessing you need to settle some nerves.” 

Jared blew out a relieved breath. 

“I do, sorry.” Jared shrugged sheepishly. “I just didn’t think – does alcohol, you know…” 

Jensen smirked. 

“It’ll be fine. Unless you’re totally blitzed it won’t make much of a difference to me.” 

“Okay, good.” Jared nodded, then lifted his glass and gulped down most of the remaining beer. His nerves were ramping up again, the conversation reminding him of what he was about to do. Just then the bartender stepped up to them. 

“Hey, Jensen. Get anything for you?” he said, smiling warmly. 

“Hey, Matt.” Jensen returned the smile. “Just a room key, if you have any open?” 

“You got it,” Matt nodded, then turned to the back of the bar. He pulled open a drawer next to the register and pulled out a key attached to a rectangle of plastic with the number seven printed on it. He dropped it on the bar in front of Jensen. “I’d give you three, but Rob is out today and Rich hasn’t had a chance to get up there to restock the fridge, so you won’t have a bed.” 

“That’s fine - we’ll need the food more than a bed tonight, anyway.” 

Jared darted his eyes between Jensen and Matt as he listened to their conversation. 

“You’ll need to eat something before you leave, just like if you gave blood to the Red Cross. They keep the rooms stocked,” Jensen explained. Jared nodded his understanding, but he was more curious about why they might need a bed. Jensen must have read his expression, because he winked. “Some people get up to a little more than feeding up there.” 

Jared swallowed thickly, his mouth suddenly dry. 

“Oh…” 

“Don’t worry, it’s always consensual. And for me at least, only after I’ve gotten to know a person.” Jensen’s eyes softened as he spoke, obviously seeing the worry in Jared’s face. Jared hoped he didn’t see any deeper than that, because fighting with that anxiety was a bolt of arousal he’d not expected. He’d never thought about vampires in an erotic way, not like the movies and books depicted – there was nothing sensual to him about having his blood sucked out. But Jensen was so attractive, he couldn’t help the images that flashed in his mind. 

Jared pushed those thoughts away and downed the rest of his beer, pulling some cash from his pocket and dropping it on the bar next to his empty glass. He took a deep breath and turned back to Jensen. 

“Okay, I’m ready as I’m ever gonna be.” 

“Well, let’s go before your buzz wears off then,” Jensen said, smiling as he slipped off the stool, plucking the key off the bar. Jared followed Jensen across the room, weaving in and out of tables and people. They went through a door and up a narrow staircase that opened to a long hallway lined with doors. It was no different from any hotel Jared had ever been in. Jensen stopped in front of room seven, slid the key in the lock, stepped inside and flipped the light switch. 

Three small lamps filled the room with a warm yellow light, and Jared could see there was a small bathroom next to the door. There was a long, plush couch in the middle of the room in front of the windows, with a coffee table and two armchairs opposite. Against the wall was an entertainment center with a large flat-screen TV, and next to that was a mini fridge with a basket filled with fruit, breads and other baked goods sitting on top. 

Jensen stepped further into the room, sliding his jacket off. He pulled an envelope out of the pocket, then draped it over one of the armchairs. He held out the bulging envelope to Jared. 

“Your payment,” he said, smiling. There was no hint of awkwardness from him, which helped Jared relax a little. He wondered if this was what prostitutes felt – it was pretty close to the same thing. 

“Thanks.” He stepped forward and took the money from Jensen, tucking it into his jacket pocket before taking it off and setting it on the chair next to Jensen’s. Turning, he wrapped his hands around his arms, not sure what to do next. 

“Why don’t we have a seat?” Jensen said, gesturing to the couch as he stepped toward it. Jared followed, sitting opposite Jensen, turned to face him. “So, I can either walk you through the process beforehand, or explain as I go. I get that you’re nervous, so whatever will make you more comfortable.” 

“Umm…” Jared shifted a bit, dropping his arms from around his chest, trying to relax. “I guess while you go?” 

“Good,” Jensen nodded, smiling gently. “It’ll be okay, Jared. Like I said in my emails, it’s perfectly safe. I’ve never killed anyone, rarely even had anyone pass out on me. I promise.” 

Jared nodded, blowing out a long breath. Jensen shifted closer, reaching out with his right hand, laying his fingers to Jared’s neck. 

“I’m going to keep my fingers on your carotid, so I can feel your pulse, feel if it changes too much. I can hear it, too, so I can tell both ways if I get too close to taking too much.” Jensen’s fingers pressed lightly, dragging slowly until he found Jared’s pulse. “I won’t be drinking from any major arteries, just from the superficial veins, and I’ll stop the bleeding when I finish so there’s no chance you’ll bleed out, okay?” 

Jared nodded, the explanation already calming him. Jensen’s voice was comforting, and his fingers on his neck were warm and soothing. Jensen leaned forward, tilting his head and lowering his mouth to the other side of Jared’s neck. He could feel Jensen inhale, breathing in his scent.

“My saliva has an anaesthetic effect, it’ll make it so you won’t feel more than a pinch.” Jensen’s left hand came up, brushing Jared’s hair aside, fingers tangling in it loosely. His lips met Jared’s skin, followed by his tongue sliding across his neck. The sensation sent a thrill through Jared’s body, a pleasurable warmth that helped him relax further. He sighed, his left hand coming up, fingers wrapping around Jensen’s forearm and gripping lightly. Jensen moaned softly as he continued to lave at Jared’s neck. After a few more moments, Jared found himself relaxing completely, leaning back against the couch, Jensen following, his chest pressing against Jared’s. “Okay?” 

“Yeah,” Jared replied, nodding slightly. “I’m good.” 

“I’m going to puncture your skin now, and then you’ll feel me drinking. Tell me if you start to feel dizzy.” Jensen adjusted his left hand, scooping back Jared’s hair again, keeping it out of the way. Jared felt a burst of warm breath on his damp skin, then Jensen’s lips were back, and he felt two small points digging into his skin. A moment later there was a slight pinch, less than what he’d feel from a needle when getting a shot. 

Then Jared’s entire body was overcome with sensation. He could feel Jensen’s lips and tongue working at his neck, the warmth of his blood seeping out, and the light pressure of Jensen’s hands on his neck and in his hair. But overwhelming those points of contact was a tingling that raced from the punctures throughout his whole body, up over his scalp and down to his fingers and toes. It began as a gentle pleasure, but rapidly increased until it felt like the most intense orgasm Jared had ever had, but sustained, rather than a crescendo that soon faded. 

Jared’s cock filled rapidly, straining against the zipper of his pants. His breathing sped up and a light sweat broke out over his body. He arched his back, pressing his chest up against Jensen’s, the increased contact intensifying the sensation. A moan pushed out of his mouth, and his fingers wrapped tighter around Jensen’s arm. His hips thrust upward involuntarily, seeking contact, the movement giving him just the slightest bit of friction against his jeans. 

Jared thought for a fleeting moment that he should reel himself in, control his movements, but it all felt too good and he couldn’t help chasing the sensations. He let go and allowed himself to surrender to it, letting his hips start rolling in a steady rhythm and his moans come out unhindered. 

Jensen pulled his lips from Jared’s neck with a sucking pop, his tongue slipping out and licking away a stray drop of blood. The euphoric tingling immediately began to subside, and Jared gasped, panicked that it was over so soon. 

“So good, Jared,” Jensen breathed against Jared’s neck, ducking down to lick again. “It’s okay to let go. Just feel it.” 

With that, Jensen’s lips connected with Jared’s neck and began pulling more blood from him. Instantly the exhilarating feeling was back, and Jared groaned. His hips started moving again, and Jensen shifted, rolling his body closer until his hips were pressed against Jared’s, giving him something to rut against. 

Jared could feel the hard line of Jensen’s cock against his own, the heat of it seeping through the fabric between them. He was just as turned on as Jared was, and that only piqued Jared’s arousal more. His thrusting grew faster and harder, his cock wedged against Jensen’s, the rigid flesh dragging against Jared’s dick just right, intensifying the pleasure he was feeling, drawing him quickly close to orgasm. 

“Oh, fuck…” Jared blurted out, another moan following the words. Jensen hummed against his neck, his own hips starting to thrust against Jared’s. His lips tightened at Jared’s neck, drawing the blood out faster, and the tingling throughout Jared’s body turned electric. His hips thrust up hard, pace increasing to near frantic. His hand slid up Jensen’s arm, over his shoulder to grip at the back of his neck, holding him in place as he fucked against his hips. And then, with a few more frantic stabs of his hips, his dick dragging hard against Jensen’s, he was coming, all the tingling exploding through his body, whiting out his vision as he shouted and groaned, his cock shooting hot against the fabric of his pants. 

Time seemed to stop, his body locked tight before finally releasing, his muscles going limp so his torso sank back against the couch. He was covered in sweat, his breathing rapid but beginning to slow as his dick throbbed. He felt Jensen start to relax, too, the pressure on his neck lessening, until he was just licking slowly, a few light kisses interspersed. Finally, after a few long minutes, Jared opened his eyes to see Jensen pulling away, sitting back against the couch. Jared dragged a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. 

“Holy crap…” Jared breathed as he exhaled. 

“No shit,” Jensen laughed, reaching up to wipe his mouth. 

“Is that… normal?” 

“No,” Jensen said, shaking his head. Jared noticed now that his eyes were glowing steadily, the mossy green bright in the dim light of the room. “It’s an ethereal connection. Like soulmates. Sometimes vampires find it with each other, sometimes with a human, but it’s rare. I’ve heard of it, but never… fuck. That was incredible.” 

Jensen bolted forward, lips meeting Jared’s in a hard kiss. He lingered for just a moment, and Jared kissed back after just a second. The contact reignited the pulsing tingle, just faintly, but enough to thrill Jared to his core. Jensen pulled away, sitting back again, and smiled. 

“I’ve never felt anything close to that,” Jared said. 

“Me either.” Jensen stood, crossing the room to the mini fridge and pulling out a bottle of orange juice and grabbing the basket of food before returning and handing the juice to Jared. “But I’m really glad you answered my ad.” 

Jared chuckled and took a long drink of the juice. He may have started out just wanting to make ends meet, but now he knew – it was more than just chance that brought him here. He already knew he’d be seeing Jensen again. 


End file.
